


Amore Vietato: Coraline's First Halloween

by secretsillnevertell



Series: Amore Vietato: Life with Coraline [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months after her birth, Henry and Regina take their daughter for her first trick-or-treat experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore Vietato: Coraline's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> While there isn't any sexual behavior in this one shot, it is still a story about Henry and Regina and the child they had together, in the universe of Amore Vietato.

It was Halloween. Decorations covered the lawns and windows of nearly every house in Storybrooke, and Regina was on her way home from work, pleased at the lovely weather. It wasn’t exactly warm, and the air was crisp, but there was neither snow nor rain and that meant that the night would, hopefully, run smoothly. She remembered Henry’s first Halloween. A soft smile took over her lips as she walked into the door remembering the cute little bear costume he’d had. It was hard to believe their sweet girl was seven months old already and celebrating her first Halloween.

Walking into the kitchen, Regina was welcomed with the sight of Coraline in her high chair and Henry sitting on a stool in front of her, feeding her peas. She smiled and walked over to her family, kissing her baby girl’s soft, dark curls and moving to stand beside Henry. He snaked his arm around her hip and pulled her close. Regina leaned down, moving to kiss Henry when she got a spoonful of mashed peas to the face.

Turning to look at her daughter, who was giggling madly, Regina took in the adorable four-toothed smile of her green-eyed baby and shook her head. When she noticed that Henry was shaking with laughter beside her, she picked up the jar of peas from the tray and took the spoon from Coraline’s tight grip, dipping the spoon in for a healthy serving of green mush. She flicked it into Henry’s face, half landing on his cheek and half in his mouth.

“Wh-what was that for?” Henry asked, his tone incredulous as he wiped his face with the paper towel he had in his lap and slid his tongue out, wiping off as much as he could.

“I just thought I would remind you of why I tell you not to give her the jar,” Regina answered, smirking as she wiped the peas from her face.

“You have some in your hair.” Henry stood and kissed Regina’s forehead, then spoke again. “And I told you, I haven’t given her the jar since the first day you told me not to. She just takes it.”

“She’s seven months old.”

“And she has magic. I don’t know how she does it, but she does.”

“She’s an infant, Henry,” Regina countered, raising an eyebrow as she moved around the island and pulled a knife from the drawer and an apple from the bowl. “You’ll have to forgive me for not believing you. You’re just a sucker for her big green eyes.”

“Well, I am, but not in this case, I swear.” Henry moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. His eyes were focused on their daughter, who was rubbing her fingers in a messy pile of peas on her tray. “I swear she does it. We should really keep an eye on her.”

“Henry, she has never done anything magical in front of me. Except at the hospital, when she was born, and I _still_ didn’t see that.” As she said the words, the jar Henry had set on the island disappeared and showed up on the tray in front of the baby.

“See!” Henry said excitedly. Walking to Coraline, he picked her up and cradled her in the air before bringing her to his face. “That’s my girl, Corie. Help daddy prove mama wrong.”

Giving Henry an unimpressed glare, Regina set down her knife and moved to stand next to them. “ _Coraline_ ,” she started, glaring at Henry once more, this time for his nickname. She looked back to her daughter and said, “No no no, we don’t take the jar from daddy okay, my darling?” The baby giggled and gave Regina a wide grin, so she reached out to take her daughter. “Looks like somebody needs a bath.”

Regina took Coraline upstairs and bathed her, dressing her in her black sweatpants and sweatshirt, then pulled her panda costume over her head. Within an hour, they were back downstairs and Regina was pulling Henry outside to take pictures with their daughter by the pumpkins they’d carved.

“Cell phones are so much more convenient than those that were around when you were a baby,” Regina teased Henry. “And the digital camera I used for your pictures was huge. Bulky and just ridiculous.”

“At least technology existed when I was born,” Henry shot back, grinning mischievously.

“All right, smart ass. Hold her on your knee.” Regina took several pictures, then switched places with Henry while he took several of her. Archie walked by for his usual evening stroll while Regina had Coraline in her lap and offered to get some of all three.

When it was time to go trick-or-treat, Regina slid her daughter’s black winter boots on her and put black mittens on her tiny little hands. They walked house to house, Coraline in either parent’s arms, not having mastered walking at such a young age (though, she did very well with her puppy dog push walker, a fact that Regina constantly felt proud of).

They ran into Snow, David and Neal, the little boy running up to Regina immediately and squeezing her tightly around her hips. Tunneling her fingers through his hair, she smiled at him as he then pulled away from her and motioned for Henry to lower his little great niece to him. Neal kissed her on her cheek and offered her a piece of candy, which Regina promptly accepted for her and slipped back into his own bucket when he wasn’t looking.

The night passed quickly, and their little panda bear fell asleep on Henry’s shoulder before they even made it through the entire hour. As they headed home, Regina hooked her hand through the crook of Henry’s arm and leaned her head on his free shoulder.

Sometimes it still seemed strange to her, it hadn’t even been a full two years since she and Henry had started this relationship. But Coraline was their everything and she still could never bring herself to regret everything they had been through. They climbed the steps to the porch, entering the house and kicking off their shoes. Regina moved to take their daughter from Henry, but he shook his head and smiled. “Why don’t you go get us some cocoa and I’ll take care of Corie. Then we can raid her candy bucket and spend some quiet time alone together,” he whispered.

Smiling and kissing them both on the cheek, Regina did as he suggested, and was sitting on the couch in the front room by the time he came down, the candy dumped on the coffee table between mugs of hot chocolate for each of them. The two spent the night eating the best candy (Coraline was too young to eat any of it anyway) and cuddling, marveling in how wonderful their little family was.


End file.
